


Hold my hands and keep me down, Move your body to the ground

by ZeeThorn



Series: Move Like A Sinner [3]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Basically the boys dominate zayn, Blood Kink, Bondage, Bottom Zayn, Edging, Human Zayn, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Sex Games, Smut, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Louis, Top Niall, Toys, Urethral Play, Vampire Harry, Vampire Liam, Vampire Louis, Vampire Niall, Vampires, marking up kink, seriously a lot of sex, vampire fic, very serious edging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeThorn/pseuds/ZeeThorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you do one where Zayn is the only human and the others are vampires? One day they piss him off and he cooks a dish that has a lot of Garlic which causes them to have to stay outside the house and they fume at him thru the window. And thennnnn sexy punishment sex happens which is basically Zayn getting dominated after the stunt he pulled aha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold my hands and keep me down, Move your body to the ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zayniekins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayniekins/gifts).



> Dedicated to Zayniekins because she requested this on my other fic 'Taste the Sweat Off Your Neck Like A River' in JANUARY and im a terrible person leaving it until now. Im so so sorry Owl.
> 
> Prompt:  
> Could you do one where Zayn is the only human and the others are vampires? One day they piss him off and he cooks a dish that has a lot of Garlic which causes them to have to stay outside the house and they fume at him thru the window. And thennnnn sexy punishment sex happens which is basically Zayn getting dominated after the stunt he pulled aha.
> 
> I hope u enjoy babe! I had to alter the fuming bit, sorry about that!

“You know babe, out of all of us you are by _far_ the most capable, despite you being the only human and – for _some reason_ – completely unknown you _still_ managed to cook a dish with a _fuck-tonne_ of garlic in it… What happens when vampires have garlic zaynie?” Louis cooes with a knowing smirk on his face mixed with a splash of being genuinely pissed off.  

  
Zayn shrugs, not even bothered by the heaviness of all their stares on him, “M’not a housewife, I can cook what I want… and so what I forgot you guys can’t do garlic?” A low growl emits from the back of Harry’s throat. “Besides, you forgot I don’t _do_ certain things like, oh, I dunno, fucking eat pig and don't think I forgot that u forgot to pick me up from the station in the torrential rain the other day.”   
  


Louis manages to look somewhat sheepish and a sketch of forgiveness is evident on all their faces, the sexual tension in the room making it hard for their eyes to flash any more recognition than their dazed eyes already can.

  
There's a tense moment before Harry looses patience with the situation and takes one long stride. He steps straight into Zayn's personal space, ripping his own shirt over his head in a single step and crowding Zayn with his now exposed broad shoulders and long hair. Zayn gasps as Harry pushes his hips against the counter, immobilizing him in time for Niall to swoop in and push a hand up the front of his shirt, Liam and Louis temporarily disappearing from his mind and out of the room.  
  


Zayn's excited for this, he craves it like this, rough and hard and leaving him sore with bruises all over his body, the aftercare, everything is fucking incredible like this. He can taste the heat that will come from this – sure, he’s not one for certain things but the boys know that, he trusts them to take care of him with this.

  
The still haven’t moved from the kitchen when Louis comes up behind him and stuffs a rag into his mouth; trapping his tongue against the base of his mouth and wrapping a length of the red bondage tape they bought recently. Zayn hums and huffs as faux distaste in what they’re doing, but really it’s to watch Louis’ eyes glaze over.  
  


“Looking so good in red babe, should get you to wear it more often.” Niall breathes into his ear huskily, and he moans. Niall crowds into his space and two of the other boys take a hand each, buckling individual cuffs they have around each one. Niall nips on his ear, pressing kisses down the side of his face as he tips his head back and relishes in the attention and what is to come. Hopefully him, but...  
  


His dick twitches down in his boxers. Zayn isn’t oblivious, they’re all vampires, and they all have some form of a connection with each other that he both loathes and adores. Loathes because as the only non-vampire he doesn’t have the opportunity to do that and adores it because it means they plan things silently behind the scene, like surprise dates and presents and best of all, sex.  
  


He fucking loves it.  
  


“Been such a bad boy baby, so fucking _hot._ ” Liam practically growls as he, along with a length of thin hemp rope drops to his knees. Zayn whimpers under his gag as Liam pulls down his boxers enough that the waistband is around his mid-thighs. He drops his fangs and lightly scratches at the sensitive skin around his cock and balls, lightly nipping – enough to make the skin red but not enough to cause bleeding.  
  


Liam licks at the head of his cock and suckles the tip – driving Zayn crazy by breathing all hot and heavy over his balls, kitten licking, nipping, sucking all over his groin area. It makes him moan and mentally curse – unable to do it out loud. His cock fills steadily, it’s not long until he’s fully hard given he was half-mast before and his eyes roll into the back of his head.  
  


All of a sudden there’s a tug around his balls, he looks down and sees Liam tying the length of rope around them and then the base of his cock, cutting off his ability to come to which he groans. Liam wraps it up again around just under the head of his cock, finishing off with a loose but firm enough knot. He inadvertently bucks up and squirms away from Liam’s ministrations but Harry gets a grip onto his hips and the reality is that vampires are _fucking_ strong and Zayn has no chance.

  
He thinks that it’s only been a minute or two and he’s already dizzy with want and ready to explode. He’s dragged into the living room by Niall, Liam presses himself flush against his back and wraps his arms around his waist to capture his hands, he holds them tight. Liam bites down on his neck, fangs dropped and sucks. He doesn’t draw much blood - Zayn knows the difference between them drinking and leaving a hickey. Liam makes a solid mark before moving down his shoulder and arm, leaving many more in his mouths wake. He moans outright, thinking of how many he'll get tonight.

  
He’s passed to Louis but Liam keeps hold of his hands behind his back. In a heartbeat he hears the click of a lock, signalling that his hands are now cuffed behind him. Liam lets his hands go and they drop to the small of his back. He tugs on them experimentally to test how they are and it’s evident that they’re secure.  
  


Louis threads a hand through his hair and tugs back, making him groan and leaving his neck exposed. Louis, too, adds to the itinerary of marks that Liam has already left. Another one of the boys is behind him, doing the same to the opposite shoulder Liam had marked.

  
When Louis is satisfied he pulls away, licking his lips and tugging on his hair before pushing him down to his knees. He doesn’t bother with a verbal signal because Zayn’s always been more than happy to comply in these situations.  
  


Something tugs on his ankles and when he turns he sees Harry pulling them together. Louis fists his hair again and forces him to look his way. He hears the lock of another padlock. This is new, usually they do it so his legs are spread...  
  


Harry comes up behind him, looming over him to suck his own marks before he wraps a strap around his thighs, buckling it on his left side. Louis lefts go of his hair and Harry pushes him down so he lays on his side. Louis buckles another strap just under his knees and then they all stand up. Leaving him lying sideways on the floor.   
  


Louis then changes his mind and crouches in front of him; firmly grasping his chin and making him look at him. “So,” he drawls out, voice raspy and hot, “the game goes like this.” He uses his other hand to squeeze at Zayn’s dick, making him moan. “You have until the rest of us cum to do what Niall has in mind for you-“ Louis hand wanders from his dick to fondle his swelling balls. “If you don’t do as he says then we get to play with you and your body, if you still don’t get around to doing as Niall says then we leave you, for however long we feel like, if you’re good we may only be 5 minutes but if you’re a bad boy we may just leave you an hour, tying you up even more – and babe, it’ll be impossible to do as Niall says but if you don’t then, well – you get the idea don’t you babe?”

  
Zayn nods, squirming from when he lies, thrusting his hips back and forth and mustering up the most innocent look he can on his face to see if it does something to snap Louis into fucking him raw.  
 

It doesn’t.  
  


Niall’s smirk is akin to the devils as he holds up a key. He jingles it, almost tauntingly and says; “If you can get free, you can cum.” All their smirks from then on take a turn to mirror Niall’s as he deposits the key on the other side of the room.  
  


Zayn rolls his shoulders back and squirms in the binds, knowing full well how futile it is. He rolls his hips, getting steadily harder and harder with how hopeless his situation is. he tastes rather than feels the anticipation that settles hot and heavy in his bones as he attempts to squirm his way over, the sound of his boyfriends moans motivating him to try get the key. He feels so exposed here; tied up and squirming to transport himself across the living room floor. They’ve left the blinds semi-open, which sets his nerves on edge because he’s not much of an exhibitionist but it’s still hot – even with the knowledge that the glass is visible only one way. He tries to separate his legs some but he can't and thats _so_ frustrating. The metal from the buckles and padlocks clink, adding to the atmosphere of helplessness of his situation and creating an atmosphere of inescapability.

  
He hears Niall shout from behind him, leading to the conclusion that he’s coming, meaning he’s loosing time with this. He’s close now, in distance and _holy fucking shit he wants to come so bad it's insane_ – but of course he can’t do that with his cock and balls tied, groaning in frustration as the lack of friction on his cock takes up the forefront of his mind. He brings his knees up towards his chest, trying to almost rub off against his thighs in the hopes that he could somehow tamper off the need temporarily. He also tries to twist his hands around his body and somehow get a grip but he can’t get enough slack for it. It’s useless he finds out as not much friction is gained from this action and he groans in utter frustration. He wants to come so, _so_ bad and is tempted to try roll onto his front and rub off some of the needed friction on the carpet he’s that desperate but due to the straps around his knees and thighs he wouldn’t be able to maneuver his hips just right and he’s not sure if he’ll be able to flip back over which jeopardizes his ability to grab the key.

  
Finally he reaches the key, it takes some maneuvering to curl around it like he does and he has to wriggle around, wasting precious time in his blind search for the small piece of metal that’s mildly cold when it brushes his hand – he’s too low down and has to turn onto his back and squirm his way up before he can almost get a hold on the key. 

  
At last, he finally manages to get a stable grip on the key. Turning it over in his fist under the arch of his back, pushing his hips into the air, which causes his cock to slap against his stomach and stand up in the air in the most _infuriating_ ways. He turns his head turned to watch his four boyfriends blowing Liam in the hottest way possible. Harry seated behind him on the couch. Both Harry and Liam are watching him squirm for the key, Harry sucks bruises into and kisses Liam’s neck, running his hands all over his chest, back and arms while Louis and Niall suck and lick his cock from either side – both slurping in the most obscene way.

  
He whimpers as the key slips in his hands, proving to be difficult to maneuver into the lock which doesn’t surprise him, but Liam looks close to finishing and Zayn’s certain he’s the last one because Liam is always adamant to make sure they come before he does – the daddy of the group taking care of his boys.

_  
Yes. _

  
He can feel the key in the right spot, now it’s a matter of pushing it and twisting it to unlock the padlock but for some reason it refuses to co-operate. He whimpers in both desperation and frustration, his cock demanding attention he’s unable to give. Liam lets out a guttural moan and that when he knows he’s got next to no time. In a mad panic he near drops the key but it still refuses to go into the lock and he flips it around just to see if he’s been putting it in the wrong way but it still won’t work. He whimpers as Louis wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and they look like they’ve finished.

  
“You didn’t think it was gonna be that easy did you?” Harry croaks. Voice deepened from the release his body’s experienced.   
  


Niall continues to smirk and holds up another key between his thumb and forefinger. “I never said that was the correct key,” His grin becomes lopsided and smug. Zayn thumps his head back against the floor, dropping his hips altogether and rolling his shoulders back, preparing himself for what’s to come. All of them make it over to him and move him into the middle of the living room again. Niall sets the key – the _real_ key down across the other side of the living room again and joins them.

  
Louis moans and runs a hand down Zayn’s exposed chest, “so pretty,” he nibbles on his ear.  
  


Liam makes a noise of agreement, and repeats what Niall said earlier. “We should put you in black and red more often baby boy, you look so good in it.” Zayn’s still not great at accepting compliments like that and so he hides his face in Harry’s neck and when Harry disappears from over him, his own neck.  
  


Niall makes a disapproving noise, “no baby boy, no hiding from your daddies.” Zayn immediately peeks up under his fringe, which has fallen in his eyes from the sweat. Niall brushes the hair out of the way, a surprised moan escaping his throat when Liam, who has apparently developed an infatuation with his cock today held said cock in a firm grip, licking the slit with barely the tip of his tongue. Zayn thrust his hips up in the air, only to be admonished by the disapproving sound from the backs of Louis and Harry’s throats. He immediately drops his hips but apparently it’s not necessary since Liam sits up anyway and Harry straddles him, rocking their hips together to rub his hard cock over Zayn’s. He looms over him, nibbling in his ear while Louis combs a hand through his hair and Liam and Niall share a heated kiss.

  
“So pretty like this baby,” Harry continues on, “so helpless and all ours to play with. How does it feel babe? All tied up and needy, relying on your daddies to take care of you when you were such a bad boy?” He shimmies down Zayn’s body, letting Niall and Liam take either side of him. Liam turns his attention to Zayn's fat pulsating cock and holds it, he doesn’t do anything. Not yet, he just cradles it in his hands – eyes trained on his face to see what happens. It takes all his willpower to not thrust up, to stay put in the hopes of some form of reward, but his patience is draining fast. He breathes heavily – in and out his nose, desperate to remain calm, wrists wringing under his back as a useless attempt at escape so he can get some proper friction going on his cock already.

  
Louis smirks down knowingly at him; even Zayn hadn’t noticed how his eyes screwed shut at the others ministrations.

  
“Looks like your cock is all mine like this,” Liam comments nonchalantly, “and it is.”

  
Zayn whimpers, fuck, fuck, fuckety fuck. 

“Oi!” Harry says disgruntled, “it’s mine too.” His brow furrowed.  
  


“It’s all of ours.” Niall states factually, as if they were talking about a scooter or some other good. No further comments are made as all attention shifts to Louis who stands up from where he is and pads over to the bag of items he and Liam brought down when Harry, Niall and he were in the kitchen. He retrieves a pair of nipple clamps and returns to Zayns side, taking control of the situation and knocking the other boys off his side bending down and licking at his nipples, utterly exposed from his position. They harden almost immediately and Louis drops his fangs, grazing on the oh-so sensitive skin to make it feel like he’s being cut which he might just be. He then starts sucking on them and Zayn knows there will be bruises, tears begin to form in his eyes and he whimpers at the sensitivity and he squirms from under Louis, trying to get away – involuntarily or not he’s not so sure. “Louis that’s enough.” Niall says and _thank god_ for Niall, because he could not have taken more of that on either nub. Louis straddles his waist and drops the nipple clamps on his lower ribs cage, using his hands to pinch and rub around them just because he can. Zayn flinches when the clamps pinch at the very sensitive skin. It hurts, but in a way where it buzzed in his head and send odd bolts of pleasure through his skin.  
  


_(Louis loved seeing how the silver chain connecting the clamps stood out against Zayn’s golden pigmented skin, which beaded with sweat._

_He honestly can’t blame Zayn for being overwhelmed, being a human and all, but as vampires they’re rather promiscuous creatures and well, someone as sexy as Zayn Malik tied up and at their disposal is not something one takes lightly. He kisses him on the forehead gently and moves out of the way for Liam.)_   
  


Louis lifts off him but Liam immediately takes up his position, leaning forward and sucking bruises into his neck, all over his chest and even his arms, taking his time in marking him up – his dropped fangs nipping at his skin and drawing blood to the surface, on more than one occasion he pierces the skin, suckling on his blood in a way that Zayn _knows_ shouldn’t be so erotic but Liam still manages to pull it off. He makes embarrassing noises under the gag that he can't help. In the meantime Louis, Harry and Niall form a three way snog-fest and start to give each other hand jobs to the sight of him tied up and completely helpless with Liam marking him up in a way that won’t fade for _weeks._ Liam works his way down all the way to his prick, bypassing it completely in favor of marking the tops of his thighs and inside his pelvis.

  
Scratch that, these hickeys won’t come away for months.  
  


Liam lifts up when he must deem that Zayn is covered up an acceptable amount, Zayn looks down his body and he's never seen so many in his _life_. Harry, whom broke away from Louis and Niall, moves in. Harry inspects his dick with his mouth slightly agape. He looms over him again and runs his hand through the hair at the back of Zayn’s neck, taking a firm hold and making him look down his incapacitated body again.   
  


“Look at your dick Zayn, look at how it’s standing so prettily against your tummy, how beautifully hard it is for us.” He lets go of Zayns hair but he doesn’t let his head drop back, no he watches as Harry swipes a finger over the head of his cock, making him writhe and moan at the contact. “Watch your delicious precome practically oozing out baby boy.” Harry smirks at him, making eye contact. “Would you like to taste baby?” He asks, albeit cruelly, knowing fully well Zayn wouldn’t be able to fill out that request while he was gagged. Instead Harry bought his smeared finger to his own lips, moaning at the taste.

  
“There’s actually something I want to try out on you baby boy, a new toy we bought for you.” Harry reaches over to whatever is in the bag and pulls out a thin hollow cylindrical toy with a ring at the end; shiny, smooth yet slightly bumpy with one end thinner than the other; similar to a very thin pen. He holds it up to his face and inspects it, rummaging in the bag for a small bottle of whatever it is and douses the metal toy in it, rubbing the liquid over the surface with his thumb and forefinger and then rubbing some lube over it. Harry leans over his and nips at the skin around his groin just as Liam had done before.

  
“Relax,” Harry instructs him and he does his best but it’s hard to when you’re so hard you can barely think straight and your incredibly sexy boyfriend presents a toy you’ve not seen before to you. He takes a deep breath and forces himself to comply.

  
“Good boy.” Harry rewards him with a kiss to his cockhead (which, by the way, does not help when you’re trying to relax).  
  


Harry sits on his knees and hovers the toy over his dick and with his other hand holding it still. He places the tip of the toy over the slit and makes eye contact with him, slowly applying pressure to it. His body seizes up because he was not expecting that at all.  
  


“ _Relax._ ” Harry all but grits through his teeth and he forces himself to do so. From then on Harry slowly, ever so slowly pushes the toy into his slit. It becomes more and more intense the further it goes and while at first it was uncomfortable now it feels strangely pleasant. Zayn breathes steadily in and out his nose, closing his eyes and making himself relax multiple times to do as Harry wanted. When the toy is fully inserted Harry leans down and licks around it, he feels like his cock is now splintered into a position where he’s permanently hard, something that he’s becoming acquired to, as he can’t seem to remember what it feels like to _not_ be hard.

  
“You know what else is pretty baby boy?” Harry stage whispers as he grasps the attention of Louis and Niall, “when you come all over yourself, how pretty you are when you’re dirty – but you were a bad boy, remember? And you can’t come just yet but we can.” It seems to have been planned, the way both Louis and Niall move over and keep jerking off over him. They come over his torso and chest, painting him in their semen. Harry trails his fingers through the mess and mixes it together, sucking it off his fingers in front of him. And just when he thought he could tamper down some of the need coiling in the pit of his stomach, just when he thought he had some form of control over how hard he was.  
  


One of the boys suddenly turns him over, pulling him to his knees and holding him up at Louis retrieves another pair of black cuffs. He buckles them around his upper arms just above his elbows and uses what he believes is the large climbing clip to hold them secure. Louis sucks at the fantail tattoo, tracing it with his tongue as he asks Zayn, “don’t you just love this? How fucking helpless you are, how strung out you are and that you can’t do shit about it, how we can use something as little as a clip to immobilize you and make you do as we will?” Niall’s hand grips at his dick and strokes him over the bondage and Louis joins him. All he can do is watch as they pump his near purple cock and not get to come. 

  
His eyes began to water, because he really, _really_ wants to come now, it’s almost a necessary need and Zayn thinks he may not be able to last the next 5 minutes without coming; he’s bound and helpless, is hard enough to hammer nails and is experiencing some form of urethral play with either a penis plug or a urethral sound with they had talked about once before. To top it off he knows he’s a long way off coming yet. Liam notices almost immediately and takes a position on his left side, hand moving down his crack to rub around his hole. “Sssh, baby, ssshhh.” He soothes, kneading at the muscles of his ass. “You’ll get to come baby, eventually. Be patient and good. Remember, this is punishment for fucking around.” He presses a kiss to Zayn’s temple as Zayn nods; almost accepting it and Liam notes his eyes are going glassy.  
  


“K, boys, it’s time.” Niall announces and for a moment Zayn’s hopeful that it means he’s about to come, but the look on Harry’s face says otherwise.

  
“You’ve been a good boy Zaynie,” Louis says huskily into his ear. “Taking it all and not complaining, not that you really can, but there’s another few things we’re doing before we’re finished here.” They don’t say more and Zayn doesn’t know what that means.

  
Louis tugs on the chain between the nipple clamps to make him moan outright and uses it to make him bend over. Liam pushes over the coffee table they have under the TV while Niall and Harry each retrieve a length of rope. When his chest makes contact with the table-top they each loop the rope through the rings on the cuffs around his upper arms and pull it to the end of the table, looping the length around a table length, back to the cuffs through the ring and down to the other table leg where they fasten it with a knot. He can’t lift up from the table he figures, and experimentally attempts at sitting up and no, he is not coming up from the table.

 

One of the boys, not Harry or Niall, palms at his ass and he’s almost sure it’s Liam, in fact he’s certain when he hear Liam mutter something under their breath to which he freezes up, not sure what Liam plans on doing just yet.

 

He involuntarily clenches his hole, cool air and forced exposure making it flutter when his cheeks are pulled apart. He hears Liam groan and a hand run down the small of his back and behind his thighs in turn. A few kisses are pressed to his skin. “So, _so_ pretty baby boy, you should see your beautiful little hole.” He moans back in response, prick trapped between his body and the surface.

 

When he feels hot breath over the sensitive skin he flinches, he’s pretty sure what Liam has in mind and _fuck_ he may not survive this. His suspicions turn out correct when Liam’s tongue skims over his hole, oh so gently. The first time one of the boys had done this Zayn actually passed out from the pleasure. Nowadays he can handle it a bit better but it’s still completely overwhelming and right now he is more than overwhelmed. A hand threads through his hair, scratching at his scalp lightly as Liam works him over. He can’t move at all, unlike any other time this has happened so all he can do is stay there and just _take it_. He thinks it’s almost cruel to do this because Liam alternates between tiny darts and kitten licks to penetrative pushes and flat wet stripes and little nicks from his fangs with cause his to cry out and scream under the gag. His heart rate moves at fifty thousand miles an hour and his breathing becomes ragged with tears streaming down his face. Niall crouches in front of his face, thumbing away the tears as Harry and Louis run their hands all over his back and what they can of his thighs. It’s too much, Zayn thinks belatedly, too much and ugly sobs emit from his frame from the overwhelming pleasure that keeps building and building but he can’t release.

 

“Ok that’s enough,” he hears someone say over his cries, he’s not sure who says it but they’re half wrong, it’s not enough but it’s too much and he needs more, he needs to come now he needs to _needs_ to. An object that he knows is not a finger or a tongue prods at his hole and it takes a second to realize it’s a vibrator. Not the dick one but a smaller one and when it’s fully inserted and he’s clenching around a ball of some sort, it’s small and spherical shape feels completely unique. The ropes securing his arms to the table are undone and he’s laid down on the floor again. A blindfold is buckled around his head and he’s left in the dark. Something tugs at his ankles until they’re pulled towards his wrists which he can feel something fiddling with the padlock or the rings and when they hands remove themselves he can’t straighten his legs. He’s manhandled to lay on his left side.

 

 _Fuck_ if his brain doesn’t permanently short circuit.

 

“If you can make it to the key,” Niall says huskily into his ear, “and it is the right key I promise you will be allowed to come immediately.”

 

Then, in an instant all hands are off him and he hears at least two of them leave the room. He knows he’s not alone in here, or at least he’s pretty sure because while all the blood from his brain may have drained down to his dick he knows how protective they are over him and knows they wouldn’t leave him alone like this.

 

He takes a minute to calm down and will his hard on to go down a little. He regrets not rubbing off some of the needed friction on the carpet earlier. When he thinks he’s ready to move he squirms in the bonds to figure out how much slack he has but wriggling has always made him feel weak – reminded him how truly powerless he in and the sound he lets out is akin to a whimper. After squirming around he attempts to shuffle off in the last known direction of the key, even if he doesn’t get free he knows Niall will be impressed he was able to go in the direction of it even while blindfolded. The orbital vibrator in his ass is uncomfortable and just presses on his prostate which doesn’t help his situation and his hands are unable to twist around enough to fiddle with the vibrator, even if they were Zayn’s not sure he would dare. He has to use what he can of his knees by bringing them up to his chest and pushing himself up, the carpet burns his side and he accidentally rolls onto his front. The pressure and friction from the carpet making him cry out under the gag. The penis plug only heightens his senses and he wonders if it’s a bad idea to hump the floor when he’s wearing one.

 

He doesn’t care.

 

He rolls his hips, wringing his hands and squirming about again in the straps desperately. Huffing and whimpering with effort and need. But nothing much comes from this except some friction that just _isn’t enough._ The strap around his upper thighs only hinders his ability to hump at the floor. He groans and gives up, rolling his wrists in the cuffs and wriggling about to keep moving towards the key but he knows he’s moving blind and he’s not even sure anymore he’s in the right direction.

 

He tries to at the very least, but it ends up being more of a hump-against-the-carpet session and he can’t think of anything more than cuming. He huffs when his body won’t quite co-operate with him and chokes out a sob. He stays there, crying out and humping at the carpet in a futile attempt to move for what seems like eternity. His need somewhat tampers off from the lack of stimulation and when he forces himself to calm down. It only ends when the vibrator is turned on and he screams. Suddenly all of the boys are around him and he’s just as overwhelmed all over again. The vibrations vary from a regular vibration to something like a jet engine taking off. His mind goes blank and he loses his sense of everything. His ankles and wrists are detached from one another and he’s flipped over onto his back. Harry removes the blindfold and cradles him in his arms, “such a good boy, doing so good.” He tells him, kissing him all over his face as the small object sent wave after sinful wave of pleasure throughout his system. Niall removes the bondage tape around his mouth and Louis unlocks his ankles and undoes the straps, but his arms stay behind his back. Removing the gag doesn’t do much because he feels so far gone he doesn’t really know what’s going on.

 

“Such a good boy Zaynie.” Niall says when he leans down to kiss him. “Gonna make you cum so hard.”

 

Zayns eyes roll into the back of his head as Liam strokes him over again, gently taking hold of the plug and fucking it gently in and out of his dick. He’s floating and gasping and it’s all too much. Silent tears flow down his face. He hiccups once or twice before his hands and unlocked behind his back, but still they haven't untied his cock and balls. He could easily do it now, right now. He doesn't think they'd stop him but he can't - he actually can't fathom doing it and his heads rotating in more ways than one when Niall lubes up his fingers and begins to push his middle digit in. He gasps when it hits his prostate, his head falls back and his mouth hangs open. He can't physically do anymore than experience this all-encompassing pleasure. He can't think past how hard he is and how fucking much he wants to come. Yet he feels suspended, floating high above the ground with only his boys holding him dow. He feels so disconnected its unreal and now that Niall is pumping three digits in and out, hitting his spot every time he's finding it hard to inhale it's so incredible. He tried to inhale regularly, really, but the hiccupping doesn't really help.

"You wanna come love? You're so pretty when you come, and just from my fingers, god Zaynie youre so good." 

Zayn nods his head, babbling something along the lines of "please please please" 

Liam smirks, leaning over him to kiss him, all over his face and at some point he switches places with Harry. Niall leans over him and bites just below his ear. He lets out some form of a guttural groan because he honestly can't take much more. It's so fucking intense and brilliant that he may just loose his mind. "Harry's going to fuck you now, yeah, Just how you like baby."

 

The moment Niall finishes speaking is when Harry pushes in. He cries out when Harry hits that spot instantaneously. His head is spinning, everything is, he might just pass out form the pleasure coursing through him.

 

Harry snaps his hips forward and slowly pulls out again. He fucks him hard and slow and if he didn't have the rope around his cock he would've gone on the first hit. He's unashamedly crying. Sobbing from how much he's feeling and desperately needing to come. Harry snaps forward twice in a row and he screams again, his back arches violently, it’s too much, it’s too much and he’s about to fucking pass out. It's certainly not helped with Harry’s hand finding itself on the small of the back to keep him up at that angle. Stars are dancing behind his eyes. He clenches tightly around Harry’s cock, gasping for air in a desperate attempt to inhale correctly but failing. “Wanna come now babe? You’ve been so good.” Niall cooes. Tears stream down his face and he attempts to answer but it comes out a jumbled up and very desperate mumble. Louis leans forward, smirking. His fangs glisten with his blood and he watches as Louis leans over to kiss him, sucking on his bottom lip while Niall continues to furiously pump his cock and Harry’s dicking into him like no tomorrow. His eyes roll into the back of his head when Niall traces his finger around the cock ring. Louis pulls back and in one go Liam has undone the knot and the rope falls, his eyes bearing down on him intently as he begins to come.

It hits him like a freight train, his back arches again and he can't quite breathe correctly. His eyes go wide and he screams. His body shakes with the force of his orgasm. Harry continues to cradle his head in his arms and cards his hands through his hair but he isn't really with them right now. His hand reaches down his body and he inadvertently begins stroking himself. Pumping his way through his orgasm because he can't deal with having no pressure on his cock anymore. He's- _fuck_ he can't breathe quite right its so good.  _Fuck fuck fuck._

Louis places himself between his legs and begins pumping his fingers in and out of him like Niall had earlier. His hand stops moving after he stops coming, but he still feels like he's in the midst of an orgasm. Louis keeps pumping him over and over. Not stopping until Zayn feels he's about to come again. he cries out from the sensitivity but Louis won't stop and fucks his fingers in him until he orgasms again, dry. 

He can't stop trembling. He's in a never ending daze, floating high in his post-oragsmic haze. His eyes feel like they weigh a million tonnes and he only just manages to lay his head on Harrys chest before he passes out. 

 

-

 

He comes back to for a second when Harry walks him into the shower. Nialls hand is carding through his hair and Louis adjusts the taps. Zayn wishes he could stay awake but his eyes are dropping again and he's out like a light.

 

-

 

He wakes up again in bed with all the boys surrounding him. Niall is spooning him with Liam reaching over from behind him to have a hand on his chest while his head rests on Louis' chest and Harry encloses him in by draping his arm over his body. 

Louis notices he's partially awake and kisses his forehead. "G'morning sleepyhead." He chuckles.

Zayn huffs.

"We should make u come that hard again some day. Literally passed out." Louis laughs and Zayn punches him in the gut. "Heyy! Genuine thing though!"

Zayn smiles and shuts his eyes again, dropping back into dreamland. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Soo... Not my best and if u hate it i don't care. I'd rather u guys said u hated it than lied aha.


End file.
